


Curing a Demon

by Little_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Princess/pseuds/Little_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is determined to cure Dean, to make him human again but something goes terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing a Demon

“Dean,” the angel spoke calmly. “This isn’t you. This can’t be you.”  
“Poor Cas,” Dean mocked his green eyes flashing to black. “The fallen angel, the angel with stolen grace, the one-time god.”  
“Dean, please,” Castiel begged. “You’re not a demon. You’re the righteous man and...”  
“And what?” he scoffed. “‘I love you.’ What are you hoping for with that line. The whole Ghostfacers ‘Gay love pierced through the veil of death’ or in this case demon. That doesn’t actually happen. This isn’t a damn Disney movie.”  
“Maybe it’s not a Disney movie,” Castiel challenged, “but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a happy ending. I refuse to believe that you’ll remain a demon. You care too much about Sam and the impala.”  
“It’s just a car, Cas,” Dean shrugged, turning away, “and Sam is the reason I’m in this mess to begin with. Give up Castiel, I’m going to upsurp Crowley and rule Hell and there’s nothing you or any of your precious angels can do about it.”  
“No, Dean!” Castiel yelled, surging forward and grabbing the former hunter’s plaid shirt and pressing his lips against Dean’s in desperation.  
“Oh, Castiel,” Dean murmured against the angel’s lips as Castiel’s blue eyes searched desperately for the human he had fallen for. “It’s too late. You’re Dean is gone.” Castiel’s mouth opened in a surprised ‘o’ as Dean slowly stabbed him with an angel blade.  
His hands lost their grip on Dean’s shirt and he slid down in a heap onto the floor. Castiel’s eyes never left Dean’s as the light flickered out of them.  
“Goodbye Cas,” Dan whispered, walking out of the room without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about that but I really needed to write Demon!Dean. Sorry.


End file.
